Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}-{-2} & {3}-{-2} \\ {0}-{-1} & {4}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {5} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$